Ahmed Mujtuba
"Mujtuba" redirects here. For other uses, see MUJTUBA. Mujtaba Siddique "Mujtuba" Ahmed ( ; born 29 April 2003), who records mononymously as Mujtuba (also stylized as MUJTUBA), is a Pakistani singer, songwriter, YouTube personality, actor and record producer.Ahmed Mujtuba Biography. inmujtuba. INTERVIEW:AHMED MUJTUBA SMASHING IT. In 2013 Mujtuba auditioned as a solo artist for the Naval base people in the competition The N Factor. After being eliminated as solo artist, Mujtuba was brought back to home. He waited for 2 years, then in 2015 he again began his musical career. Early life Ahmed Mujtuba was born in Pakistan. At the age of 4, he joined The King's School of Karachi, Pakistan.Ahmed Mujtuba is currently studying in The King's School. His musical career was a generally positive. He grew up and started doing poetry in urdu. He also played cricket for his group "PIA"PIA - Join Yourself to be a VIP member. and won the match. Mujtuba also did boxing in his early life. He was crazy for doing poetry, creating maps, creating raps and songs, and doing other physical activities. His musical career was started in 2013 with boyband One Direction. In 2013, Mujtuba auditioned as a solo artist for the Naval Base people in the competition The N Factor. After being eliminated as a solo artist, Mujtuba was brought back to home.Ahmed Mujtuba lost the competition N Factor. Retrieved 20 July 2016. He waited for 2 years and again began his musical career on behalf of 4 Directions.Ahmed Mujtuba Is Really Intrusted In His Musical Career. Retrieved 22 March 2015.Wikinews Proving That Ahmed Mujtuba Again Began His Musical Career. Career Ahmed Mujtuba started his career as a YouTube personality in 2015. He gained popularity with his debut album titled "One More Mind" in 2015. Three singles "Halloween", "Valentunes" and "Survival" from the album became popular and gained over million views on YouTube. In 2015, Mujtuba was seen at Karachi recording studio with the producer Naughty Boy, joining both for their musical album titled "Holiday beats". It's first single was named "Dubstep", then the other five singles were recorded and released from 2015-present. Ahmed Mujtuba has over 100,000 subscribers on YouTube. He also creates comedy videos and vlogs and has also collaborated with Four Direction. He is currently working on his musical career and he is active from 2013-present. Biography Ahmed Mujtuba''' is one of the four members of Four Direction .He was born in Pakistan. His popular music albums and singles has received generally positive reviews from millions of people worldwide. His album ''“One More Mind” ''produced by ''Naughty Boy ''is his one of the popular album and has gained over million views on YouTube. It has three singles titled “Survival”, “Valentunes” and “Halloween”. His single “Dubstep” from the album “Holiday beats” produced by Four Direction has over 100,000 views on YouTube. However, the Youtube is blocked in Pakistan where this video ammensively viewed. Having over 90,000 subscribers on YouTube. In 2015 Mujtuba began his career as a YouTube personality. He gained popularity with his debut album titled “One More Mind” in 2015. Mujtuba has over 90,000 subscribers and 756,000 views on YouTube. He also creates comedy videos and has also collaborated with 4 Directions. Mujtuba is well-known in the community as an artist, actor and singer-songwriter. He has shopped over Desi/Bollywood market through being a singer. He is currently touring to Karachi.In Mujtuba biography. Retrieved 13 February 2016. Public image Ahmed was known as the "Naval base people Bad Boy" of Four Direction, due to mischievous behavior, scandals, many rock star hairstyles. Since prior to The N Factor, Ahmed has been a fan of rock star hairstyles. His first hairstyle was revealed on his Facebook page.Ahmed Mujtuba Gained His First Rock Star Hairstyle. Imran Uzair. Retrieved 25 January 2013. Mujtuba got his maternal grandfather's inked in Arabic: (Walter). Artistry Ahmed is identified as the strongest vocalist in Four Direction, as grif of Guardians of Ahmed Mujtuba, who had a big hand behind Mujtuba's artistry and image. He is mostly inhabited a green chain ( ) similar to Usman Memon' smoky social-media. And asserted that his departure would leave "a void of vocal guilty". Discography '''Albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Videos Songwriting credits Filmography Films Awards and nominations Ahmed Mujtuba was nominated in the shorty awards for director.Ahmed Mujtuba - Shorty Awards. Shorty awards. Retrieved 22 September 2015. Notes * Billboard 100 and One Direction's any member cannot enter into Four Direction group. * Pakistani living people and organizers turned into Naval base people. * ABCD notes eliminated from the article of Descent boyz and Usman Memon. * 100,000 References turned into a single note by Descent boyz. References External links * Mujtuba at the Internet Movie Database * Official website Category:Living people Category:Pakistani pop singers Category:Pakistani singers Category:Pakistani artists Category:Pakistani YouTubers Category:2000 births __NOEDITSECTION__